Call My Name, Please
by Kurooba
Summary: Pemuda bersurai merah itu jatuh cinta pada Shiota Nagisa. Sayangnya, pemilik surai biru itu tidak mengingat namanya meskipun Karma sering menemui dan mengobrol bersama pemuda manis itu./“Siapa namaku?”/“Akabane Karma-kun,”/“Katakan dengan jelas.”
1. chapter 1

Iris mercury itu menatap wajah pemuda yang tertidur di sampingnya dalam diam. Mata birunya yang kini tertutup kelopak mata, bentuk hidung yang tidak begitu mancung, pipinya tembam dan bibir tipis yang sering tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah pemuda manis itu. Memperhatikannya lebih dalam wajah itu sekali lagi sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengecup pelan bibir pemuda bersurai biru itu.

Dalam diam, Akabane Karma berharap Shiota Nagisa akan mengenalinya pada esok hari dan seterusnya. Terus mengenalnya tanpa harus memperkenalkan dirinya untuk kesekian kali. Meskipun Karma tahu jika harapannya ini tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Tangan Karma kini mengelus pelan surai biru itu penuh sayang. Iris matanya menyorot miris Nagisa sambil berucap pelan, "Kuharap dipertemuan berikutnya kau menyebut namaku tanpa harus memperkenalkan diriku lagi, Nagisa."

"Aku sangat menantikan itu,"

….

Call My Name, Please

...

Pairing :

Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa

...

Genre :

Romance

...

WARNING :

Typo, OOC, YAOI gaje dll

...

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu selalu milik Matsui Yuusei

...

Summary :

Pemuda bersurai merah itu jatuh cinta pada Shiota Nagisa. Sayangnya, pemilik surai biru itu tidak mengingat namanya meskipun Karma sering menemui dan mengobrol bersama pemuda manis itu./"Siapa namaku?"/"Akabane Karma-kun,"/"Katakan dengan jelas."

….

Karma kembali mengingat-ingat hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Nagisa. Pemilik surai biru itu tengah kesulitan mencari buku di perpustakaan–saat itu Karma hanya kebetulan sedang iseng memakai seragam milik Isogai dan Nagisa mengira dirinya adalah karyawan disana.

Bisa saja pemuda merah itu menyangkal dan menyeret Isogai untuk melayani Nagisa, namun ketika matanya menatap iris biru itu entah mengapa membuatnya berniat bersandiwara sedikit. Karma tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu mengekori Nagisa dan menanyakan berbagai hal tentang pemuda itu hingga ia itu pulang.

Pertemuan pertama yang cukup singkat namun begitu berkesan di benak iblis merah itu.

Karma tersenyum tipis mengingatnya. Iris mercury pemuda itu menatap menerawang langit biru yang berada di balik kaca kafe. Memang di hari itu dirinya berbicara cukup banyak dengan Nagisa–ia bahkan mengetahui dimana pemuda itu tinggal dan kesukaan pemuda itu. Meskipun awalnya pemuda manis itu cukup kaku, berlahan-lahan ia menikmati pembicaraan mereka sambil mencari buku yang ingin ia pinjam.

Tentu saja Karma tidak akan pernah melupakan senyuman Nagisa yang tertuju ke arahnya di waktu itu. Sangat manis, bahkan lebih manis dari susu stoberi favoritnya. Dan bahkan dirinya merasa kecanduan untuk melihat senyuman Nagisa. Hanya untuk melihat senyumannya, tidak yang lain. Saat itu, Karma merasakan kegilaan yang tak berujung di otaknya.

Tiga hari kemudian, takdir kembali menpertemukan dirinya dengan Nagisa. Senyuman Karma melebar ketika melihat sosok yang ia rindukan tengah membaca buku di taman dengan burung-burung merpati di sekelilingnya. Jujur saja, ia tampak seperti malaikat di mata iblis merah itu. Karma mendekat, membuat burung-burung merpati itu beterbangan. Menyadari itu, Nagisa menoleh pelan, menatap Akabane Karma yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Karma berharap Nagisa di saat itu membalas senyumannya, menyapanya lalu mengajaknya mengobrol bersama seperti hari itu. Namun, senyuman Karma terpaksa harus luntur ketika ia mendapati alis Nagisa sedikit tertaut, senyuman yang kaku disertai ekspresi bingungnya seakan pemuda itu tidak mengenal Karma. Napas Karma tertahan ketika Nagisa bertanya, "Kamu siapa?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Karma merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat di dadanya.

Lagi. Karma menghela napasnya ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Sorot matanya kini menatap miris orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ekspresinya datar. Sudah seminggu ini dirinya tidak menemui Nagisa–ia tahu pemuda itu selalu berada di taman sekitar pukul tiga sampai pukul lima untuk sekedar membaca ataupun memberi makan burung-burung merpati disana.

Memandanginya dari jauh tanpa berniat mendekat. Ia takut–jujur saja. Pemuda bersurai merah itu takut kalau Nagisa akan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti waktu itu. Memulai perkenalan dari awal lagi dan topik pembicaraan yang terus berulang-ulang hingga tertempel jelas di otak Karma.

Garing dan membosankan, memang. Tapi meskipun begitu Karma tetap ingin bertemu Nagisa dan mengobrol dengannya lagi.

Iris mercury itu menatap jam tangannya. Pukul 16.06. Kemungkinan besar Nagisa sudah ada di taman dengan buku bacaan di tangannya. Karma meminum sisa kopinya dan bangkit. Tak sampai 3 menit, ia akan bertemu Nagisa di sana. Kali ini dirinya harus kembali mengobrol dengannya, tidak lagi memandang dari jauh.

\--

Karma mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Seperti biasa, pemuda bersurai merah itu terus menemui Nagisa di taman. Melakukan perkenalan diri, duduk disebelahnya sambil memberi makan burung dan kembali melihat senyuman Nagisa.

Senyumannya yang selalu mengiangi benak Karma. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Karma tenang. Dan senyuman itu juga yang membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu semakin tertarik pada Shiota Nagisa.

Iris mercury milik Karma menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap–pemuda itu sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu kamarnya karena silau. Sorot matanya menerawang. Memikirkan mengapa pemilik surai biru itu bisa melupakan dirinya.

Nama, hobi, kesukaan, tempat tinggal dan lain-lain sudah ia katakan berkali-kali di dalam percakapan mereka. Tidak ada artinya memang. Tapi, pemuda bersurai biru itu tampak sangat menikmati pembicaraan mereka dan Karma tidak ingin merusak wajah penuh damai Nagisa saat itu.

Jadi dirinya hanya diam. Mengikuti alur percakapan yang terus berulang-ulang tanpa bertanya mengapa pemuda itu tidak mengingat semua itu sama sekali.

Sungguh miris, bukan? Tapi Karma bertahan hanya untuk melihat dan mengobrol bersama Nagisa. Menghabiskan waktu sore bersama pemuda manis itu sambil terus memperhatikan Nagisa dari dekat.

Memperhatikan setiap ekspresi ataupun gaya bicara Nagisa saja sudah membuat dirinya tenang. Terlebih lagi, ketika senyuman Nagisa kembali terukir tanpa dosa di wajahnya.

Karma kembali mengusap wajahnya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Itu dia masalahnya. Senyuman Nagisa itu masalahnya. Awalnya dirinya yang hanya sekedar kagum, berubah menjadi kecanduan dan sekarang wajahnya memanas ketika melihat senyuman pemuda itu.

Jantungnya berdetak tak normal–Karma khawatir dirinya terkena aritmia–disertai perasaan aneh nan nyaman di dalam dirinya. Rasanya terasa lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan ketika dirinya mengerjai seseorang ataupun beradu pukul dengan preman sekolah lain seperti dulu.

Rasa menyenangkan yang ia rasakan ini sungguh berbeda dan Karma tidak tahu bagian mananya yang membuat itu berbeda. Hanya sebuah senyuman manis dari seorang Shiota Nagisa yang bahkan tidak mengenalinya. Itu tidak masuk akal, memang.

Karma mendecih. Ia pun menggerutu pelan, "Apaan sih?" Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah, namun dirinya tidak keberatan jika senyuman Nagisa terus mengiangi benaknya tanpa henti.

Dalam keheningan, iblis merah itu tersenyum lebar dari balik bantalnya. Wajahnya memerah–nyaris seperti warna rambut miliknya.

Inikah yang disebut jatuh cinta, kah?

\--

Bola mata Karma bergerak gelisah, menatap jam tangannya, permandangan dari balik kaca kafe, menatap Isogai yang berdiri di antara antrian dan kembali menatap jam tangannya. Tidak hanya itu, kaki pemuda itu pun ikutan sibuk bergerak disertai decihan yang sering keluar dari mulutnya.

Sekarang pukul setengah lima dan dirinya tidak berada di taman untuk menemui Nagisa. Asano beserta kekasihnya memaksanya ikut nongkrong di kafe lantaran sudah lama tidak bertemu, katanya.

Asano mengernyitkan dahinya kuat, merasa terganggu dengan tingkah pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk dihadapannya. "Tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" ucap Asano sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ada janji?"

Karma meliriknya sekilas. Pertemuannya dengan Nagisa tidak bisa dibilang janji, melainkan kebiasaan dirinya sebulan ini. Asano memandangnya datar. Karma tidak kunjung menjawabnya dan justru kembali menyibukkan dirinya.

"Mau bertemu dengan perempuan berambut biru itu?" tanya Asano sambil menyenderkan punggungnya. Iris mercury itu langsung terarah padanya, menyoroti Asano dengan tatapan, 'Bagaimana kau tahu itu?'

Lagi, sebelah alis Asano naik sebelah. "Taman itu tempat umum. Aku dan Isogai sudah sering melihatmu disana bersamanya. Jadi, jangan kau tutupi lagi." Terdiam sejenak. Asano menarik napasnya sedikit dalam. "Jadi itu kekasihmu, eh? Tak kusangka tipemu adalah perempuan seperti itu."

Karma tertawa pelan. _Kekasih_ katanya. Berteman saja Karma saja masih ragu–mengingat Nagisa sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun tentangnya setiap kali bertemu–dan sekarang malah dianggap kekasih oleh pemuda beriris ungu itu. Yaaa…meskipun ia tau Asano tidak mengatakan itu dengan serius.

"Hei," panggil Karma. "Seseorang yang terus melupakanmu meskipun kamu sering mengunjunginya itu kira-kira kenapa?"

"Alzhaimer, maksudmu?" Asano sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tapi itu penyakit disebabkan faktor umur. Memangnya orang tua mana yang terkena penyakit itu?"

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak, bukan alzhaimer. Nagisa tidak terlihat seperti orang kebingungan dan dia dapat bepergian kemana-mana tanpa tersesat. Pemuda itu mulai mengenalinya–dalam artian sorot matanya seakan mebgatakan, 'ah, orang yanh itu'–namun selalu melupakan namanya. Dan lagi, umurnya masih cukup muda.

"Ada yang lain selain itu?"

Asano terdiam sebentar, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Kemudian beberapa detik setelahnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Perempuan yang sering kau temui di taman itu tidak mengenalimu, kah?"

"Bahkan sebulan ini aku terus menemuinya dan dia tidak mengenaliku."

"Ada yang yang salah dengan otaknya?"

"Mungkin."

Terdiam. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Mata Karma kembali melihat Isogai yang masih berdiri di antara antrian.

"Asano," panggil Karma lagi. "Kenapa kau bisa menyukai Isogai?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu. Kau benar-benar memiliki kekasih saat ini?"

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya. Asano kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh, kau jatuh cinta dengan perempuan itu ternyata."

Napas Karma tertahan ketika mendengarnya. Berlahan, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. "Cepat jawab," ucapnya menuntut.

Asano menghela napas. Ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan bagaimana cara penyampaian yang singkat dan padat agar dirinya tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. "Cara dia menatapku. Aku menyukainya." jawab Asano. "Memang itu hanyalah hal sepele, tapi aku langsung menyukai Isogai dari cara dia menatapku."

 _Sama seperti dirinya yang menyukai senyuman Shiota Nagisa._

Sudut bibir Karma tertarik, membentuk senyuman miring. Ah, ternyata benar. Memang tidak perlu alasan khusus mengapa Karma bisa jatuh cinta semudah itu pada Nagisa. Ternyata hanya hal sepele seperti senyuman Nagisa itu sudah cukup membuatnya terperangkap. Dan ini jugalah yang menjadi jawaban mengapa dirinya repot-repot menemui Nagisa meskipun pemuda itu tidak mengingatnya.

Dirinya jatuh cinta. Dan ini tidak diragukan lagi.

Pemuda beriris ungu itu memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat Karma tersenyum layaknya orang gila. Telinga Karma memerah, terlihat jelas dari balik helaian rambut yang sedikit menutupi telinganya. Ekapresi pemuda itu pun tampak lebih bahagia dibandingkan ketika dirinya mendapati peringkat satu di sekolah waktu itu.

Tangan Asano mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Mungkin lebih baik dirinya membiarkan pemuda itu pergi sekarang–untung baginya juga karena bisa berduaan dengan Isogai. "Kalau mau pergi silahkan saja." Asano mulai memainkan ponselnya. "Aku akan bilang pada Isogai kalau kau ternyata ada urusan."

Karma menatap kesal Asano. "Seharusnya kau bilang itu dari tadi pagi, kampret." ucapnya disertai umpatan. "Tadinya kau memaksaku ikut dan sekarang malah menyuruhku pergi. Seharusnya tadi kabur aja."

Pemuda beriris ungu itu melirik tak acuh. Tangannya sibuk memainkan game di ponselnya. "Kalau kau tidak ikut, Isogai akan mengajak _playboy_ bejat itu. Mau bagaimanapun ngga akan kubiarkan Isogai berdekatan dengan tuh orang. Sekarang, kejar tuh perempuan, nanti nyesel lagi."

Jadi dirinya dijadikan tumbal, maksudnya. Sekiranya itu inti kalimat Asano yang terdengar di telinga Karma.

Karma mendecih. Ia pun bangkit dan sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Asano sendirian dia berkata, "Asal kau tau saja, dia itu laki-laki."

Mendengar itu, Asano tersedak air liurnya. Buru-buru menoleh ke sunber suara yang sudah pergi dan ketika kembali menoleh ke layar ponselnya ia mendapati tulisan game over disana.

"Sialan!"

\--

Langkah Karma terhenti tepat lima meter dari bangku taman yang biasa ditempati Nagisa. Iris mercury pemuda itu menatap seseorang berambut hijau yang sedang mengobrol dengan Nagisa. Terlihat sangat akrab dan itu cukup membuat Karma sedikit cemas.

Temannya, kah? Saudaranya? Atau bahkan kekasihnya?

Karma tidak ingin pilihan terakhir itu kenyataannya.

Kepala pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit terangkat ketika melihat seseorang berambut hijau itu melambaikan tangannya pada Nagisa dan berjalan keluar taman. Karma kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak ke arah Nagisa, melainkan ke arah seseorang tadi.

Grep

Karma memegang tangan orang itu yang membuatnya terpaksa berhenti. Orang itu menoleh, menatap bingung pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Maaf?"

"Kau mengenalnya? Shiota Nagisa." Karma menatap pemilik iris hijau itu. Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, Karma sudah sangat penasaran. "Beri tau aku yang kau tau tentangnya. Apapun itu."

Orang itu tersenyum. Surai hijaunya tertiup angin pelan. "Kamu itu yang sering mengunjungi Nagisa di taman itu, ya?"

Mata Karma melebar. Orang ini adalah pemegang kunci jawabannya.

\--

Karma menatap deretan buku yang tertata rapi di rak lalu menatap pemuda bersurai biru yang berdiri di hadapannya. Saat ini dirinya berada di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, perpustakaan. Nagisa tiba-tiba ingin ke tempat ini di tengah-tengah perbincangan mereka dan Karma mengikutinya.

"Karma-kun, kalau capek duduk saja. Aku masih lama mencari bukunya." ujar Nagisa. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan Karma membalasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak.

Mana mungkin dirinya meninggalkan Nagisa. Ia ragu ketika dia kembali berhadapan dengan pemuda itu setelah selesai mencari buku Nagisa akan kembali mengenalinya dan memanggilnya seperti itu.

" _Sebelumnya terima kasih karena sudah menemani Nagisa meskipun dia seperti itu."_

" _Seperti itu apa maksudnya?"_

Bibir bawah Karma digigit pelan. Matanya menatap miris punggung Nagisa. Ingatannya kembali berputar. Pembicaraannya dengan orang itu bergema di dalam otaknya.

" _Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Aku tau kau pasti bingung mengapa dia melupakanmu, kan?"_

" _Prosopagnosia amnestic. Nagisa menderita itu. Dia tidak bisa mengingat nama, pekerjaan ataupun hal lainnya tentang kita. Meskipun begitu, dia masih dapat membedakan wajah, jenis kelamin ataupun memprediksikan umur seseorang."_

" _Nagisa tadi bercerita banyak tentangmu, kok. Ada seseorang yang sering menemuinya disini dan terus mengajaknya berbicara meskipun dirinya lupa namanya dan apapun yang ia bicarakan dengan orang itu, katanya."_

DEG

Karma memegang dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. Berdenyut sakit seakan ada yang menusuk entah darimana. Prosopagnosia amnestic atau nama lainnya prosopagnosia asosiatif. Setelah pembicaraan itu Karma langsung mencari informasinya di internet.

Penyakit ini yang belum ada obatnya–dan otomatis Nagisa tidak akan pernah sembuh. Pemuda manis itu akan terus melupakan namanya dan apapun hal yang terkait tentangnya. Dirinya tidak akan diingat oleh pemuda manis itu selamanya.

Gigitannya pada bibir bagian bawahnya menguat, membuat luka baru disana. Darah mengalir dan perih pun mulai terasa. Tapi Karma tidak peduli itu. Perih dibibirnya masih tidak sebanding dengan perasaannya ketika mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Bercampur aduk. Karma tidak bisa lagi membedakan apa saja yang ia rasakan.

Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Matanya menatap Nagisa yang tengah berusaha mengambil buku di rak yang cukup tinggi. Karma mendekati pemuda manis itu. Berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengambil buku yang tengah diraih olehnya.

Nagisa berbalik. Pemuda itu tersenyum cukup lebar sambil berucap, "Terima kasih,". Karma tersenyum sangat tipis. Alih-alih memberikan, pemuda itu justru menjatuhkan buku tersebut dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengurung Nagisa.

Iris biru itu menatap bingung Karma. Matanya menatap lurus iris mercury yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Karma-kun?" panggilnya dengan hati-hati.

Cukup. Karma tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Penyakit bernama prosopagnosia ataupun segala hal yang memenuhi pikirannya sudah membuatnya muak. Karma sedikit membungkuk, mencoba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Nagisa.

"Shiota Nagisa," panggilnya dengan suara berat. "Siapa namaku?"

"Karma-kun, kan?" Nagisa menjawabnya dengan nada gugup.

Karma menatap dalam-dalam iris biru itu. "Nama lengkapku, Nagisa. Katakan dengan jelas."

"Akabane Karma-kun."

Karma tersenyum miring. Setidaknya biarkan otaknya merekam suara Nagisa yang memanggil namanya. "Katakan lagi. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Eh? T-tapi–" Kalimat Nagisa terpotong. Karma menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pemuda itu.

"Katakan." perintah Karma sambil menarik kembali jari telunjuknya.

"A-akabane Karma-kun,"

"Jangan pakai suffix," Karma mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Akabane Karma,"

"Keraskan suaramu." ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu tepat di telinga Nagisa. Pemilik iris biru itu mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tubuhnya merinding ketika napas Karma menggelitiki lehernya.

"Akabane Karma!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu tangan Karma menutup mata Nagisa dan mencium bibir Nagisa cukup dalam.

Tidak ada perlawanan dan itu cukup membuat Karma tersenyum puas. Ini akan membuat Nagisa mengingatnya. Meskipun bukan nama, kesukaan ataupun hal lainnya.

Berlahan, tangan Karma tidak lagi menutup mata Nagisa, melainlan berpindah ke bagian belakang kepala. Menjadikan tangannya tumpuan kepala pemuda bersurai biru itu agar tidak terantuk rak. Iris mercury itu menatap miris Nagisa dari sela-sela kegiatan itu. Menyakitkan, namun Karma tidak ingin melepaskan Nagisanya.

\--

Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Karma kembali menatap punggung Nagisa yang duduk di bangku taman. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu membaca denhan burung-burung merpati di sekelilingnya. Karma mendekat, membuat burung-burung merpati itu beterbangan dan pemilik surai biru itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Déjà vu.

Pertemuan kedua mereka juga seperti itu. Setelah ini dirinya akan memperkenalkan dirinya lagi dan mengobrol seperti biasa. Membiarkan perasaannya pada pemuda manis itu terus berkembang dan tertahan di dalamnya. Karma tersenyum miris. Kisah cintanya akan berakhir menyedihkan.

Nagisa tidak akan mengingat namanya. Hanya mengenalnya sebagai 'orang itu'.

Sulit menerimanya, tapi ini wajib. Meskipun Nagisa tidak akan mengingatnya, Karma akan terus berada di samping pemuda itu dan mengatakan namanya beribu kali.

Iris mercury itu menatap iris biru Nagisa dalam. "Namaku–"

"Akabane Karma." potong Nagisa. Karma bungkam. Matanya menatap tak percaya Nagisa. Sejenak dirinya terdiam mencerna apabyang barubsaja ia dengar. Pemuda bersurai biru itu tersenyum dan mencoba menutupi selembar kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah nama di sana.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

Kisah cinta Karma tidak akan begitu menyedihkan setelah ini karena Nagisa akan mencatat seluruh kegiatannya bersama Karma sedetail mungkin.

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

-

Selesai~

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

-

\--

-

Fiuhh~

Ngga mau berkomentar banyak karena ini cukup menguras energi. Untuk penyakitnya, sebenernya kurang paham sih…jadi maaf aja kalau pengertian yang menurutku di cerita ini salah…

Masih ngga tau sih, arti dari kalimat 'dapat membedakan wajah' pada pengertian prosopagnosia itu. Dapat membedakan orang ini si A atau si B atau bagaimanalah masih ngga tau. Jadi, kubuat aja nagisa dapat mengingat seseorang yabg sering bersama dirinya di sana namun lupa nama.

Tapi, nagisa bisa membedakan kayano dan karma. (kayano kebetulan mengajak ngobrol nagisa dan nagisa tau itu bukanlah orabg yang sering menemuinya gitulah…)

Susah dijelaskan dan susah pula dipahami.

Hmmm… Sekian dan terima kasih…

Kritik saran dan komentarnya sangat diterima XD

Laparrr…. :v *abaikan


	2. edisi spesial

Call My Name, Please (Special Edition (?) )

...

Pairing :

Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa

...

Genre :

Romance

...

WARNING :

ADEGAN MENDEKATI RATED M,

Typo, OOC, YAOI gaje dll

...

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu selalu milik Matsui Yuusei

...

Pemuda bersurai biru itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di bahunya. Rambutnya yang biasanya diikat dua kini tergerai bebas dengan tetesan air di ujungnya. Pemuda itu–Shiota Nagisa menggosok pelan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk sambil menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya.

Iris birunya menatap sekeliling ruangan miliknya. Ruangan bewarna biru pastel-putih itu tampak seperti biasanya–ralat, mungkin akan terlihat seperti biasanya jika saja pemuda surai merah itu tidak berada di tempat tidurnya saat ini. Tertidur pulas seakan sinar matahari itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Senyuman tipis pun menghiasi wajah manis Nagisa. Pemilik surai biru menatap deretan foto yang tertempel di dinding ruangan itu dan mendekatinya.

 _Memory with Akabane Karma._ Tertulis sangat jelas tepat di atas deretan foto itu.

"Akabane Karma, ya?" gumam Nagisa. Senyumannya semakin lebar disertai rona kemerahan di pipi putihnya. Tangan pemuda manis itu menyentuh pelan salah satu foto favoritnya; Karma yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan kue ulang tahunnya satu minggu yang lalu.

Senyuman layaknya bocah yang diberi kado untuk pertama kalinya.

Entah mengapa Nagisa menyukai senyumannya itu.

Iris biru Nagisa masih menatap foto itu. Lima hari setelah mereka merayakan ulang tahun Karma, pemuda bersurai merah itu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya di rumah kecil milik Nagisa. Tinggal bersama dan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Buku catatan Nagisa tentang Karma pun langsung terisi penuh kemarin dan dirinya belum membeli buku baru untuk kembali mencatat hal-hal tentang Karma yang belum ia ketahui.

Nagisa mengambil buku catatannya. Membacanya sekilas sambil tersenyum sebelum matanya kembali menatap Karma yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia pun menaruh kembali buku itu dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan hati-hati dan menatap wajah damai Karma cukup lama.

Lagi. Nagisa tersenyun lebar. Berlahan, pemuda itu mencium bibir pemuda itu sekilas. Menatapnya lagi dan mencubit pelan hidung Karma.

"Nnghh..." Karma menggeliat pelan, merasa sedikit terganggu. Nagisa tertawa pelan. Ia pun mengelus pelan rambut Karma–dan ini membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum sangat tipis.

Elusan itu terhenti. Nagisa menghela napasnya pelan lalu menegapkan punggungnya, bersiap untuk membuat sarapan. Untuk hari ini, dirinya akan membiarkan Karma tertidur lebih lama.

Namun, baru saja pemuda itu berdiri, tangan Karma menarik Nagisa hingga pemuda manis itu terjatuh ke tempat tidur. Dengan cepat, pinggang Nagisa dipeluk erat dari belakang, membuat wajah pemilik surai biru itu memerah.

"Ka-karma?" panggil Nagisa sedikit gugup. Tindakan Karma cukup membuat jantung pemuda manis itu berdetak lebih cepat.

"Hm?" Karma menjawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Pemuda itu kini sibuk mencium tengkuk dan leher Nagisa. Aroma milik Nagisa membuatnya kecanduan–terlebih lagi aroma sampo pemuda manis itu terus menarik perhatiannya tiga hari ini.

"Karma, aku harus membuat sarapan." Nagisa mencoba melepaskan pelukan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Helaian merah milik Karma menggelitiki pipinya lembut.

"Buat saja nanti. Makanan instan pun ngga masalah." Karma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hembusan napasnya pada leher Nagisa membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu bergidik geli.

"Aku mau membeli buku. Bukuku sudah habis, kau tau itu, kan?"

"Ng? Buku yang berisi tentang diriku itu? Ngga usah beli lagi. Kau mengetahui namaku saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Nagisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak adil rasanya jika hanya Karma yang mengerti dirinya dan pemuda manis itu harus terus mengecek catatannya setiap kali agar ingat. Hanya mengingatnya sementara. Iris birunya menatap deretan foto itu lagi. Foto-foto itu, Karma yang menempelnya. Untuk dirinya.

Dan Nagisa sudah berkali-kali melihat iris _mercury_ Karma itu menatap dirinya agak sendu ketika dirinya melupakan nama pemuda itu ataupun segala tentangnya. Jujur saja, Nagisa tidak menyukainya.

"Nagisa?" Karma sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Setelah ia membalas perkataan kekasihnya, Nagisa tidak lagi mencoba melepaskan dirinya ataupun mengeluarkan keluhan. Terdiam dan itu membuat Karma sedikit khawatir.

Karma mengikuti arah pandang Nagisa dan seketika pemuda itu mengerti. Pemuda bersurai merah itu pun menarik napasnya dan kembali memeluk Nagisa erat.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kau hanya perlu mengingat namaku. Jadi, jangan khawatirkan yang lain." ujar Karma tepat di telinga Nagisa. Nagisa bergerak sedikit tak nyaman. Napas Karma yang mengenai lehermya itu membuat dirinya kembali bergidik geli.

"Aku memasang foto itu bukan untuk dirimu yang harus mengingatku."

"Eh? Lalu?"

Karma mencium leher Nagisa sekilas, "Kau terlihat menyukainya, jadi aku memasangnya disana." Karma melirik deretan foto itu. "Mungkin ada baiknya aku memindahkannya ke album saja."

"Jangan," Nagisa langsung menghentikan niat Karma. "Aku menyukainya. Biarkan foto-foto itu disana."

Karma menyerigai, "Kau menyukainya, eh?" Nagisa menganggukkan kepalanya polos.

"Jadi itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku, kan?" Karma mengatakannya dengan nada berat namun menggoda.

Nagisa menelan air liurnya. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambut Karma saat ini. "Bu-bukannya itu sudah jelas?"

Serigaian Karma semakin lebar. "Kalau

gitu katakan kalau kau menyukaiku, Nagisa." Tangan iblis merah itu pun menyusup pelan ke balik baju Nagisa. Mengelus perut rata pemuda manis itu disertai ciuman dan gigitan lembut disekitar tengkuk hingga leher pemuda itu–membuat tanda miliknya di bagian favorit Karma.

"K-karma," Nagisa meremas pelan tangan Karma yang masih sibuk meraba perutnya. "Sudah siang, nih. Jangan cari tingkah, deh."

"Hm?" Karma mencium pipi Nagisa. "Siang sih, siang. Tapi diluar dingin, mending disini sama Nagisa. Saling menghangatkan gitu."

Cukup. Wajah Nagisa sudah sangat memerah dan panas. Jika ini diteruskan, maka Nagisa yakin dia akan mati karena serangan jantung.

"Karma, ak–"

"Katakan kalau kau menyukaiku dulu." potong Karma. Pemuda itu semakin agresif, ia menyentuh bagian sensitif milik Nagisa hingga pemuda manis itu mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Kar...ma," Nagisa mengambil napasnya sedalam mungkin. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "A-aku menyukai Kar–hmmpp..."

Kalimat itu terputus. Karma membungkam Nagisa dengan bibirnya. Ia melumat bibir mungil itu dengan rakus sebelum pada akhirnya lidah Karma memaksa masuk. Nagisa pasrah. Ia membiarkan lidah Karma mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya tanpa terkecuali.

Ciuman panas itu pun berakhir ketika Nagisa memukul pelan lengan Karma, pertanda oksigen di dalam tubuhnya sudah sangat menipis. Keduanya terengah-engah. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sambil menatap satu sama lain.

Iris _mercury_ Karma bertemu dengan iris biru Nagisa. Karma tersenyum miring. Dirinya akan semakin jatuh cinta pada Nagisa jika ia terus-terusan menatap iris biru itu.

Srak

Mata Nagisa membulat ketika Karma berada diatasnya sambil memegangi kedua tangannya. Selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi Karma pun tidak lagi melindungi tubuh pemuda itu. Punggung dan dada Karma terekspos jelas tepat di hadapan Nagisa. Iris _mercury_ itu tampak berkilat menggoda dari balik helaian poni Karma. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menyerigai ketika mendapati iris biru itu menatapnya was-was.

"Karma...pekerjaan kita masih banyak, loh. Barang-barangmu masih banyak yang belum dibereskan."

Karma mendecih pelan, "Persetan dengan itu. Kita bisa melakukannya itu nanti." Pemuda itu sedikit menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya. Ekspresi Nagisa saat ini kembali membuat dirinya kehilangan kontrol.

Merasakan dirinya dalam bahaya, Nagisa mencoba melepaskan diri. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sehingga dirinya dapat mendengar suara detakan itu. Serigaian Karma tidak luntur, pemuda itu mengeratkan kunciannya pada tangan Nagisa.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu mengarahkan wajahnya ke kanan, menghindari ciuman Karma. Melihat itu, Karma tertawa pelan dan menjilat pipi Nagisa.

"Mari kita lanjutkan yang semalam, Shiota Nagisa."

Nagisa yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End beneran

.

.

.

.

.

Ini cuma iseng, oke? Idenya berlanjut dan ini ending beneran. Anggap aja ini kaya edisi spesial gitu.

Dan jujur aja ini ngga tau masuk rated mana TT_TT

Btw, saran, kritik dan komentar sangat diterima

Terima kasih kepada : AkaKuro-nanodayo, Chicoo95, Iblis Wasabi dan Wako d'author karena sudah favorit dan review. (maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama) Dan terima kasih juga yang sudah membaca~


End file.
